Cockatoo Karma
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Niguel's actions finally catch up with him. One-Shot.


_**Cockatoo**_ _**Karma**_

_**Synopsys: Niguel´s actions finally catch up with him.**_

_**Author Notes: Well this is new, I actually wrote a fic about BIRDS, LOL But what can I say? If I watched Rio TWICE then obviously the movie struck me as "kick ass", I find it rather ironic that I'm writing a story about Niguel since Rafael was my favorite character but there is a good reason for that.**_

_**Where to begin now? Well Niguel oh that sadistic **__**Cockatoo in my opinion got off fairly easy at the end of the movie as far as I'm concerned losing his feathers just wasn´t enough and well I decided to write this because if you know my writing style then you know that I take please in causing humiliation to characters I dislike, LOL.**_

_**Well on with the disclaimer: I don´t own Rio it belongs to 20**__**th**__** century fox so you can all bet that I'm an insignificant insect who has a bit with highly sadistic tendencies.**_

_**Heh heh oh I´m joking!.. Or am I?**_

* * *

"Karma…what a waste of time." Niguel thought bitterly "I didn't believe in karma."

"I mean _really_? Who in his right mind would be foolish enough to believe that such a thing existed?"

The featherless Cockatoo walked, that´s right he was _walking_ not flying, he remember believing that he was untouchable, that he was above such petty things as friendship and compassion.

Up to that point, he had help to captured many, _many_ exotic birds for the smugglers, he has hurt a few humans and _birds_ as well, not because he was told to but because he _wanted_ to, after all he only worked with the smugglers because of the freedom he received.

He truly believed he was better than other birds, to him he has risen above even his own kind and his arrogance turned out to be his downfall.

Niguel remembered sadistically taunted his prisoners as a means of pleasure, the bird smirked at the memories of his past life, he in a way was like a ruthless prison guard, to his prisoners he was known as "the white devil" and he was, he truly was.

Now he was right at square one, just as he was when he was fired from television, the bitter taste of defeat returned to him, it made Niguel sick.

He managed to escape from Mauro not too long ago, he felt humiliated at the prospect of being the laughingstock of such primitive creatures.

"_Monkeys are no better than humans"_

The Cockatoo originally planned to search for his "owner" and his goons but he figured the ideas was out of the question, he had no idea where they were and even if he knew he doubted the criminals would take him back, he after all lost the one thing that made him invaluable to his boss.

The ability to fly, without it he was just as useless as that that blue Macaw.

That made him sick to the stomach.

It would be quite some time till every feather in his body grew back and until then he was pretty much prey for any animal in the jungle and not just carnivores but also a few of the birds he had captured.

"But I´m ashamed of his actions, I knew full-well everything I did."

"_Everything."_

"_Did you catch that? It was deliberate, intentional, willful, on__**purpose**__. It wasn't an accident and it's not if I didn't realize what I was doing would hurt others"_

"_I knew what I was doing to them was cruel. I knew that it would hurt them to unimaginable levels. I knew that I would be tearing families apart, that kidnapping that neurotic bat would not only cause him to go insane even scarred for life among other things, I knew many hated me but I also knew they feared me."_

"_And let me be honest here, fear is much better than respect."_

"Well, well, well just look who do we have here?" A voice said humorlessly.

Niguel shakes his head and looks up at a three where the direction of the voice came from.

The featherless bird narrowed his eyes "What do _you_ want?"

A roseate spoonbill flew down from the tree and in landed in front of the Cockatoo "You seem lost, looking for your home?" He teased.

Nigel intensified his glare and coldly responded "Don´t you even _think_ of taunting me, right now I may not look like much but cross me the wrong way and you _will _have to answer to be once I get back to top shape"

The bigger bird chuckled "Doesn´t feel nice to be on the other side of the cage does it?"

Walking around Niguel he said "My name´s Kipo you don´t know me but you know my friends"

"They must be very pathetic then" Niguel sneered.

Suddenly a foot covered his beak "You mess with my friends and you mess with me!" Kipo snarled.

Soon enough the spoonbill raised his wings and flew but not before grabbing the featherless villain by his feet, Kipo didn´t know it but he was giving Niguel a piece of his own medicine.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**_ He snarled _**"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE OR ELSE!"**_

"I'll put you down don´t worry but first were going on a little trip"

´The stubborn Cockatoo tried to get free from his captor by attacking him with his beak and for a moment he seemed like he succeeded until Kipo returned the attack and struck him with his beak.

This action of course made our pink hero to lose concentration and let go of the currently flightless bird.

Niguel screamed as he felled into the ground, he tried to fly, he tried to save himself but his wings no longer served the purpose they once had.

He was going to die.

"Come on, come on!" He muttered helplessly as he saw the ground come closer and closer "I am _**NOT**_ useless I **CAN** do this!"

Be as it may Niguel couldn´t win this time.

He was done for.

Or he would have been if _someone_ hadn´t reached him in time from becoming another flat happy meal for a snake.

The once proud Cockatoo looked fearfully at the ground.

"_So close"_

He slowly but surely looked up at his savior and what met with an astounding surprise.

"_**YOU?"**_

"A thank you would be nice right about now" Blu said "But I know I´m not going to get one from you"

He let go of Niguel and felled with an "_oof"_

"Are you ok?" The Macaw asked sincerely.

"Do I _look_ ok to you?"

"Ok, ok calm down you don´t have to bite my head off"

"I would do _**much**_ worse to you, you damn freak!"

Kipo landed next to his friend and asked "Blu? What a surprise to see you here, I thought you got whipped like Rafael"

"Hah hah hah" Blu said sarcastically "That joke never gets old"

"I know right?" Kipo said not sensing the sarcasm but suddenly his look turned somber "Good thing you saved that low life though?"

"Of course I may not like him but he doesn´t deserve to die!"

"No, of course he doesn´t" Kipo agreed "That would be too good for him"

Niguel´s eyes widened, he knew a threat when he heard one.

But blu didn´t "Come again?"

"I believe some people have a bone to pick with him"

Niguel laughed cruelly at what Kipo was saying "You think you can drag me somewhere just so your pathetic friends can get back at me?"

"Oh I never planned to do that"

"Oh?" He asked tauntingly "And what _did_ you have in mind?"

"That _**WE**_ would come to you?" Pedro responded.

The Cockatoo raised an eyebrow and was met with an unpleasant sight.

"Impossible!"

"Oh looks to me like this is _very_ possible" Nico said with disgust on his usually calm face.

Right before the featherless outcast were all the birds he has pissed off during his time, parrots, canaries, Toucans and more, they all gave him cold stares; for once in his life he was defenseless.

"_Karma does exist" _He thought hatefully.

"_**ATTACK!"**_ Someone in the army screamed.

And surely enough every flew down to extract their revenge on the one that had caused them so much misery in the past.

"_**" **_Blu screamed at the top of his lungs.

They all reluctantly did.

"Look at him" The Macaw said, referring to Niguel "He´s scared out of his wits, he lost all his feather and is all alone in the world you think its right to hurt him now when he has reached rock bottom?"

"Uh _**YES**_!" Someone yelled.

Others agreed with "He deserves worse"

"He should be banished!"

"Let´s hurt him!"

Blu made movements with his wings to try and get the attention of the inhabitants of the jungle "Everyone, yes I know he has hurt you in way I can't imagine but is hurting him going to make things better?"

"It will make _us_ feel better!" A Parrot snarled.

A chorus of _**"YEAH!"**_ followed, making the Cockatoo VERY uncomfortable, for once he felt what it was like to be at someone else´s mercy and he was beyond terrified at what was to come.

Not that he was about to show it, he was still proud and just because the tables turned on him didn´t mean he was about to give everyone the satisfaction of seeing him squirm.

"Blu flew to meet everyone´s eyes "Listen I want you to think about this really hard, everyone here has a bone to pick with him bit if we return the favor then we'll be just going down to his level"

Many hadn´t thought about it that way and calmed down while other too fuelled by anger still glared coldly at the Cockatoo.

"Revenge is not the answer" Blu continued "And it will _never_ be the answer so I suggest we let bygones be bygones, he has suffered enough and it won´t get easier for him"

A few like Pedro and Nico who respected the Macaw landed on a few branches, they were not going to attack.

Others slowly soon followed, a few flew away still with the desire to get revenge at a later time.

Blu flew down and was met with a speechless enemy.

"Why did you help me?"

"Just because you were cruel to me and my friends' doesn´t mean I have to be"

He grabbed the featherless bird with his claws and once again too flight.

"Where are you taking me?" Niguel questioned.

"To the same place we meet, I know some humans that will take care of you"

Right then and there the Cockatoo couldn´t understand what was happening a few seconds he was sure he was going to be dead, then beat up and now just like nothing ever happening this Macaw, the same one he captured, taunted and nearly killed has helping him.

It was so unrealistic, and yet welcoming in a sense.

But of course being so used to giving fear Niguel sneered "You do realized that once I get better you are going to pay for everything"

Blu smirked good heartedly "I could still let you go you know"

"You wouldn´t!"

"No, you're right I won´t but think about it, I´m giving you a second chance"

"So?" Niguel snarled "I never asked you to give me one!"

"No, but you still need it so take advantage of it because I´m sure no one else would have"

Deep down Niguel knew it was the truth.

* * *

So once he was taken to the vet, the Cockatoo began his slow and painful recovery.

But he also suffered from the many birds there that knew him and hadn´t heard Blu´s speech.

So Niguel might have been saved back in the jungle but in the vet he paid with his crimes on a different level.

Unable to have the freedom he once had.

He was trapped in a building, a prison of a sorts, unable to leave.

Until he got better.

He did.

He got his feather back but could never fly again.

The vet inspected why and there were too many broken bones.

He became flightless.

And that was worse than any beating he would have ever received.

Karma got to him in the end.

* * *

_**This is my first try at "Rio" and I feel like I could have done better but overall I liked how this turned out, what do you all think?**_

_**I do believe that Blu is the kind to forgive others no matter what, I mean in the movie he not once wanted to fight anyone and used his brains instead to get out of trouble.**_

_**So, like this, hate it, should I erase it and start from scratch?**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
